One Last Time
by AnimalCops
Summary: Nero wants to feel Weiss' love one last time before he is sent to the fight that ends his life. Just one last time...


_**A/N from A.C.: I think I'm on a Nero/Weiss roll! The world needs more of this pairing anyway, damnit. Finally remembered those little swirls of darkness that Nero has. Bwah.**_

_**See if you can pick out which line is actually in the game! ^_^**_

Nero stepped over to his Brother, hands clasped behind his back out of respect, "Dearest Weiss… Valentine draws near. The Restrictors demand me to go and fight him. I fear I may not return in one piece."

The leader of the Tsviets looked up at his sibling, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"With Valentine's Turk training and the demons that he houses within his mind, I fear I will not put up a very good fight."

"Nonsense!" Weiss exclaimed, standing up from his throne, "You are powerful, Nero. You will win against Valentine."

The younger man frowned behind his mask, "Ridiculous, Brother. Valentine is on a mission to destroy us, and he will complete it. I am sure."

The older Brother walked over to his sibling and moved his hands to remove the muzzle-like mask, "Don't be foolish. Do you need me to do something for you before you go? Anything for your battle, Nero?"

The wisps of darkness around the younger Brother sped up as his heart started beating faster, "I- I…"

Weiss arched a brow, "You what, Brother?"

"I want you…"

"Huh..? Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I want you…"

Weiss cupped his Brother's cheek with a hand, "Right before a battle? Are you sure?"

Nero gave a small nod, "I want you… I need you one last time before I go…"

"Before you go… to the fight?"

"Before I…" He took in a deep breath, "Before I go back to the Lifestream."

Weiss' grey eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips to his sibling's in a rough, bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue into his Brother's mouth, their teeth clacking together occasionally with the roughness of the kiss. Nero gripped onto his sibling's shoulders tightly, not daring to break the kiss. The force his Brother was using was making him go weak in the knees.

Weiss broke the kiss, grabbing his sibling's arm and moving the two of them to his throne. "You will not go back to the Lifestream. Once is enough."

Nero watched as his Brother sat on the throne, "What if I do? I may never come back again. I don't think the gods and goddesses bring people back more than once."

Weiss shook his head and motioned for his sibling to sit, "They aren't even supposed to bring people back once. We were lucky. We had a job to do, so they returned us to the Planet."

Obediently, the younger Brother sat down on the other man's lap, knees on the throne on either side of Weiss' waist, "Not that it was a good thing for either of us. We have to fight and die for all our lives, Brother. We have no choice, and now I am going to lose my life, so far away from you, for a cause that I don't even believe in."

Softly kissing the younger's neck, Weiss hummed softly, "But I will be gone soon after you, and we will join each other once more in the Lifestream. Never will we be separated for long."

"But we will… if I perish in battle… Please, Weiss, love me before I go."

"Of course I will, Nero." The older Brother cupped his sibling's face with both hands and brought him in for a gentle, loving kiss. Trailing his hands down his sibling's form, Weiss helped remove the younger man's outfit. He removed the skintight uniform in a matter of seconds and moaned as Nero deepened the kiss further, tongue mapping each other's mouth out with passion and longing.

The raven-haired man reluctantly pulled away for air, "Brother… I need it…"

"I know you do, Brother, and you shall receive what you desire."

Nero raised himself off Weiss' lap for a moment only to pull down the drawstring pants and boxers that his sibling wore. He moaned softly as he watched his siblings weeping erection uncovered from the fabric. "Weiss…" Crimson eyes flickered up to meet hazy grey and the younger gave a small smile, "I love you, my Brother."

Weiss moaned, bucking his hips up as Nero wrapped a hand around his length and gave light strokes. "Fuck… I love you too, Nero…"

"Do you want me..?" The younger leaned over to purr heatedly in his sibling's ear, "Do you want to be inside me, Brother?"

Weiss gave a long moan, rolling his head back, "Yes… so bad…"

"You want to feel me around you..?" Nero continued to purr, "You want to pound into me with all the passion you can muster?"

"Yes… Yes…"

The younger man drew his hand away and smiled, purring, "Then take me, Brother… Show me all your love…"

Picking his head back up and looking Nero in the eyes, Weiss gripped the younger man's hips and lifted him up, aligning him. With one swift move, the older Brother broke through into the raven-haired man, pushing through all the way. Both siblings tossed their head back and arched their backs, crying out in pleasure. Their hips stilled and they looked at each other, moaning softly as they adjusted to the other's body.

Nero moved slightly, shifting his hips to press his torso against his Brother's. Weiss' hands moved away from the younger man's hips to trace over the black tattoos on the otherwise perfect white flesh. The raven-haired Brother leaned over to purr once more into his sibling's ear, "Can I move…?"

Nodding, the older Brother started to kiss his sibling's chest, moving one hand to stroke him and the other to grip his hip and help him move.

The younger Brother moaned deeply as he began to move up and down in his beloved's lap. He felt himself cry out as one well-aimed move struck his prostate dead on. Weiss moaned deeply and helped him move faster, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

"Weiss! Brother! Nngh!" Nero arched his back, rubbing their chests together, crimson eyes tightly closed.

The older sibling thrust his hips faster, slowly falling out of the rhythm they had built up. Weiss moaned, "Nero… I'm close…"

"I won't last long, either…"

Weiss moved faster, stroking and squeezing his Brother's erection and thrusting against his prostate. "Together…"

Nero nodded, moving with Weiss to pull them both over the edge, "Let us become one… Let us come together… so that none may ever… tear us apart."

The two fell into their orgasms only seconds apart, crying out each other's names. The younger Brother fell against his beloved's chest, panting softly in his afterglow.

Weiss moved his clean hand to pet his Brother's hair, "I love you, Nero… I'll see you after you defeat Valentine…"


End file.
